U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,793 (the '793 patent) discloses an orientation indicating device which visibly discloses, preferably in the viewfinder of a camera, that the camera is deviated improperly from its normal horizontal position for picture-taking. The device comprises a pendulum controlled indicating circuit including electrically activated display means for indicating before a picture is taken that the camera is deviated inclined-left or inclined-right from horizontal, and therefore the picture should not be taken.
The camera disclosed in the '793 patent requires a camera operator to look through the viewfinder to determine if the camera is being held in a horizontal position. There is no disclosure that the display means is provided anywhere else but in the viewfinder. In some situations, the operator may wish to hold the camera away from their eye, thereby not using the viewfinder, during picture taking. This may occur, for example, when taking a picture of a famous person under crowded conditions in which case the camera may be held overhead.
This scenario is especially likely with a camera which projects a visible light beam prior to picture taking to indicate where the camera is aimed. Such a camera is disclosed in PCT Published Application No. WO 93/13452. This application indicates on page 2, lines 1-3, that a photographer can hold the camera over the photographer's head and still properly aim the camera. If the camera operator desires to hold the camera away from their eye, thus not using the viewfinder, the operator will not have any indication of whether or not the camera is properly oriented (horizontal or vertical).